


Another Season

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [49]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Jared, Dorks in Love, First Time, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Season 1, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Jared isn’t a shy guy. He’s friendly, kind, funny, and people who meet him usually leave with a good impression. He never had a problem socializing or meeting new people.That’s why he can’t  understand why he can’t seem to talk to Jensen Ackles.





	Another Season

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural just started filming season one and Jared wants to / needs to break in Jensen to make sure they will have good chemistry. Rumours go that Jared's trailer rocked constantly for more than an hour and that the moaning was heard over the whole studio. ;)
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

Jared isn’t a shy guy. He’s friendly, kind, funny, and people who meet him usually leave with a good impression. He never had a problem socializing or meeting new people.

That’s why he can’t  understand why he can’t seem to talk to Jensen Ackles.

He and his new co-star met a few months ago during the audition, and they clicked instantly. They were both from Texas, had the same family history, the same taste in music, and for a moment, Jared thought he had found his perfect twin. Hell, even their siblings had names that started with the same letters.

When he learned that they were both cast, he was thrilled.  Then, not even five minutes later, Jensen was calling him and asking him if he wanted to go out for a drink. 

It was great. Really great. Jensen was the perfect friend, the perfect co-star, and they had an incredible chemistry, on and off the set.

It was great, until they filmed the scene where Dean breaks into Sam’s apartment.

For technical reasons, they did this one a few weeks after they started to shoot.  Jared often wonders if things would have been different if they'd filmed this scene first.

If they had, Jensen wouldn’t have had to change his clothes, right in front of Jared, and maybe Jared would have be able to focus on something else than how muscular Jensen really was.  How his skin seems to be the most soft and perfect skin ever, sprinkled by freckles.  And maybe he wouldn’t have noticed how perfect Jensen’s ass was.

There’s probably a lot of things he wouldn’t have noticed. Or maybe he would've, but he would have had time to go take a cold shower and clear his head. Instead he found himself pinned down by Jensen, their bodies pressed as close as possible.  While Jensen’s hands were trying to pull him closer, he was also applying pressure with his lower body to roll Jared over.

That’s all it took for Jared to get hard. Not right in front of Jensen- No, that would have been too easy – But right on Jensen.

“I-I need a break” He says, getting up as soon as possible.

He didn’t turn and look at Jensen, he simply ran towards his trailer as fast as possible, adjusting his pants on the way. 

“What's gotten into him?” One of the crew member asked Jensen, helping him up

“We’ve been filming for a while. He’s probably just tired” Jensen says, offering an excuse for Jared, even though the young man was already too far away to hear him. “I kind of need one, too”

Jared isn’t a shy guy, but he can become one really easily.

For example, getting hard while filming with his co-star is a situation that resulted in him becoming really shy. Even more when he knew that Jensen felt it. 

Of course, Jensen didn’t say anything, he’s too nice to say it, but there’s no mistaking how he looks and acts around Jared now.  As if he had to be careful with every single word.

It’s making Jared even more shy and awkward. Jensen shouldn’t be feeling like he needs to be careful around him, Jared is the one who fucked up here.

The worst is probably that their awkwardness around each other has an impact on their scenes together.

Their chemistry is all but gone.  It doesn’t fit with the brother’s relationship. The emotional scene where the brothers share their feelings is flat.  The tension between them filling the air, and instead of a few extra takes, they end up behind an entire day.

Three weeks after the “accident”, Jared decides that he has enough. He’ll apologize, tell Jensen that he didn’t meant to… to do what he did, maybe make a joke and then it will be done. He needs to come clean. It will be easy and quick.

He stands in front of Jensen’s trailer for almost ten minutes, unable to do anything. He can’t knock, can’t face the consequences of what he did. He knows that it’s no big deal – they’re both men, and they know how things work. But it’s not supposed to happen when you’re with another guy, much less when you’re working with another guy.

He can do it.

Or he can’t.

He doesn’t know.

He’s not sure.

Or maybe he is.

Yes, he is.

He can’t do it, can’t face Jensen and tell him that it was an accident because it wasn’t, not really. He’s been thinking about Jensen since the very first day, and soon or later, Jensen would have find out.

He walks back to his own trailer and collapses on the bed, his mind dizzy with everything that happened. He screwed up big. Really big. What if Jensen doesn’t want to work with him anymore? What if the show ends because of him? He’s not the only one involved here. There’s hundreds of people working on the set, people who would lose their jobs because of him. He won’t be able to find a job after that. What if Jensen tells everybody what happened? What if –

He’s cut out of his thoughts when someone knocks on his trailer.

Is that it? Is he gonna learn that the show is over, that he is fired?

But when he opens the door, he’s surprised to see Jensen standing in front of him, his hands in his pockets, looking almost as awkward as Jared.

“Hey” Jensen says, bouncing from one feet to the other “I, uh, I saw you in front of my trailer but you left before I got there”

“You weren’t in your trailer?” Jared asks, his eyes widening. He hadn’t even thought about checking if Jensen was there or not.

“No.  There was a problem with how the makeup looked on screen so I had to do a scene again. You didn’t knock?”

“I- Yeah, I knocked, I just- I thought maybe you were busy” Jared tries to laugh it off, but he knows he’s not convinced. He’s a really good actor, but when it comes to lying, he’s pretty awful at it.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course”

Jared pushes himself aside, letting Jensen enter his trailer. They’re gonna talk. This is it. This is the moment.

“Listen, Jared-“

“I’m sorry”

Jensen frowns at Jared’s words, much to Jared’s confusion.

“Why are you sorry for? I’m the one who fucked up”

“What? No, you didn’t” Jared says, "I-Listen, what happened during the scene-“

“Was unprofessional” Jensen finishes “It- We’re colleagues, and we’re… It was indecent, rude, and it put us in a really awkward situation so I wanted to apologize”

“Apologize?” Jared repeats. His heart breaks knowing how disgusted Jensen is with the situation, but he can’t blame him. He just can’t understand why Jensen is apologizing.

“For… You know, getting hard while we were filming?” Jensen says, biting his lips

“I got hard during that scene” Jared corrects him “I-I’m the one who did that”

“What? No, I did”

“You were hard?”

“Yeah. You were too?”

“Yeah” Jared admits, a little laugh escaping his lips.

Jensen laughs too, all the tension leaving his body, and Jared quickly follows him,until they both burst into laughter.

“Dude, I thought I fucked up” Jensen says “I thought you hated me”

“I thought you hated me too”

They laugh a little more, all the awkwardness from the past few weeks disappearing. Knowing that Jensen had the same problem as him makes Jared feel lighter. At least, he’s not a freak, or if he is, then so is Jensen.

“So, we’re good, right?” Jared asks, just to be sure

“Yeah, we’re good Padalecki”

Jensen smiles again before walking toward the door. But instead of opening it, he just stays in front of it, his hand on the handle.

“Hey, can I- Can I ask what… you know, got this reaction?”

“Oh” Jared can feels his cheeks burning, and he quickly drops his head, hiding behind his bangs “Just, I don’t know, the tension from filming, I guess. And you?”

“Yeah, the tension, too” Before Jared can realize what is happening, Jensen is in his personal space, He'd never seen Jensen so closely, except when they were filming and he was Sam at the time, not Jared. “I mean, your ass had a lot to do with it, too”

“My-My what?”

“Ass” Jensen whispers, his hands sliding behind Jared before touching his ass softly, leaving room for Jared to leave if he wants. “I’m not reading this wrong, am I?”

“No, you’re not” Jared admits, bringing his head closer to Jensen. He doesn’t know what to do.  Doesn’t know what they should or shouldn’t do, but luckily, he doesn’t have to think about it any longer, Jensen’s lips are already pressed against his.

Jared doesn’t waste time over thinking this, and right away, opens his mouth so Jensen can slide his tongue in.

It’s hot and messy, Jensen’s hands squeezing his ass harder now, bringing him as close as possible while a moan escapes Jared’s lips. It’s good, so good, better than any girl he ever been with, their bodies working together, dancing together like they were born to it. 

Jensen pushes him down the hall, into the bedroom and gently onto the bed, their kiss never breaking.  He starts to undress him, kissing every part of his skin. When he starts to lick his nipple, Jared moans again, his legs closing around Jensen, bringing their cocks closer.

“Have you ever…?”

“With a man? No” Jared admits “But I want to. If-If it’s ok with you”

“You’re too adorable for your own good, you know that?” Jensen laughs, kissing Jared again.

Jensen gets rid of his own clothes, and the next thing Jared knows, they’re both naked.  He can see everything; the freckles on Jensen’s chest and shoulders, his pink nipples, his really big dick, thats rubbing against his.  Jared's mouth waters when he thinks about taking it in his mouth. Maybe another time.

“Condoms?” Jensen asks, biting on Jared’s neck

“In- In the-the nightstand”

Jensen reaches in and takes a condom out before searching for the lube.

The first finger against his rim makes him jump a little, but Jensen helps him relax, sweet talking in his ear while working him open slowly.

“So good, Jay, so good” Jensen whispers, biting Jared’s lobe “Think you’re ready for more?”

“Yeah, please Jensen, more”

Jensen obliges, pushing a second finger inside Jared before moving a little deeper, searching for Jared’s sweet spot.

He knows he finds it when Jared screams his name, his whole body convulsing with pleasure.

It doesn’t take long before Jared begs for more again, and after pushing a third finger, Jensen finally lines himself up with Jared's entrance.

“Ready?” He asks, Jared’s legs still around him

“Yeah”

“If it hurts, we can stop”

“Come on Jen, just do it”

Jensen rolls his eyes and carefully, starts to press inside Jared.

There’s no word strong enough to describe what Jared is feeling. It hurts a little, but Jensen is gentle. He tries to focus on everything else. On the fact that Jensen is inside of him, really inside, where no one else has ever been.

In a normal situation, he wouldn’t have done it. Wouldn’t have slept with a guy for the first time, or at all, after just one kiss. But Jensen… Jensen is perfect. He makes him feel whole, and right now, they’re finally one, and a peaceful feeling is spreading inside of Jared.

“You can move” He says after a few moments.

“You’re so tight” Jensen moans, rocking his hips slowly “Just for me, right, Jay?”

“Just for you”

Jensen rocks into him faster and stronger, hitting Jared’s sweet spot in the process, and Jared can’t remember a time when he screamed so hard, when he'd had so much pleasure while having sex.

Not once does Jensen stops kissing him, telling him how good and perfect he is.

When it’s finally over, they lay on Jared’s bed for an hour, cuddling and kissing as much as they can.

“It’s not- It’s not a one time thing, right?” Jared asks, tracing Jensen’s freckles with his fingers

“No. I mean, unless you want it to be”

“I don’t” Jared hurries to say “But I don’t want it to interfere with the show”

“It won’t, I promise. We’re just… releasing some tension, you know?” Jensen rubs Jared’s back gently “I mean, as long as we keep doing it until the show ends, we’re good”

“It sounds like a contract” Jared laughs

“It is” He admits, “And all good contracts end with a kiss”

Jared laughs again, but lets Jensen kisses him anyway.

He hopes the show will be picked up for another season.


End file.
